Locations
Pirates Island --> See Pirates Island Marines Island NPC * Demon Fruit Dealer * Enemies ** Trainee (Enemies lvl 5) * Inventory * Luxury Boat Dealer ** Speedboat (Free) ** Enforcer (B$1000) * 2 Marines Boat Dealer ** Dinghy ** Basic (B$150) ** Sloop (B$600) * Misc. ** Pirate Recruiter * Shop ** Sword Dealer *** Katana (B$100) *** Cutlass (B$100) Quests: * Trainees ** Req. lvl 0 ** Defeat 5 Trainees ** Reward: *** B$350 *** 250 Exp. Rogue Town NPC * Demon Fruit Dealer * Boss ** The Saw (Boss lvl 100) * Inventory * 2 Luxury Boat Dealer ** Speedboat (Free) ** Enforcer (B$1000) * 2 Boat Dealer ** Dinghy ** Basic (B$150) ** Sloop (B$600) * Shop ** Weapon Dealer *** Slingshot (B$5000) *** Musket (B$8000) *** Flintlock (B$10500) Rusukaina Quests: * Monkeys ** Req. lvl 10 ** Defeat 6 Monkeys ** Reward: *** B$800 *** 1,800 Exp. * Gorillas ** Req. lvl 15 ** Defeat 8 Gorillas ** Reward: *** B$1,200 *** 3,500 Exp. * Gorilla King (BOSS) ** Req. lvl 20 ** Defeat "The Gorilla King" ** Reward: *** B$2,000 *** 7,000 Exp. Orange Town Quests: * Pirates ** Req. lvl 30 ** Defeat 8 Pirates ** Reward: *** B$3,000 *** 10,000 Exp. * Brutes ** Req. lvl 40 ** Defeat 10 Brutes ** Reward: *** B$3,500 *** 15,000 Exp. * Bobby The Clown (BOSS) ** Req. lvl 55 ** Defeat Bobby The Clown ** Reward: *** B$8,000 *** 35,000 Exp. Alabasta Quests: * Desert Bandits ** Req. lvl 60 ** Defeat Desert Bandits ** Reward: *** B$4,000 *** 30,000 Exp. * Desert Officers ** Req. lvl 75 ** Defeat 6 Desert Officers ** Reward: *** B$4,500 *** 45,000 Exp. Drum Island Quests: * Snow Bandits ** Req. lvl 90 ** Defeat 7 Snow Bandits ** Reward: *** B$5,000 *** 60,000 Exp. * Snowmen ** Req. lvl 100 ** Defeat 10 Snowmen ** Reward: *** B$5,500 *** 75,000 * Yeti (BOSS) ** Req. lvl 105 ** Defeat Yeti ** Reward: *** B$10,000 *** 150,000 Exp. Marineford Quests: * Marine Captain ** Req. lvl 120 ** Defeat 8 Marine Captains ** Reward: *** B$6,000 *** 100,000 Exp. * Vice Admiral ** Req. lvl 130 ** Defeat 1 Vice Admiral (BOSS) ** Reward: *** B$15,000 *** 350,000 Exp. *** Note: Marineford does not have a spawn point, if farming, it is recommended to spawn as a Marine. Mob Island * Bosses ** Mob Leader (BOSS) ** NOTE: Do not farm this island, there are no quests or spawn points, this island is for the saber quest Skypiea Quests: * Sky Bandits ** Req. lvl 150 ** Defeat 7 Sky Bandits ** There is a secret Demon Fruit Spawning Place ** Reward: *** B$7,000 *** 150,000 Exp. * Dark Masters ** Req. lvl 175 ** Defeat 8 Dark Masters ** Reward: *** B$7,500 *** 200,000 Exp *** Note: The area where you can get swords, quests and spawn point is at the top of the island (past the dark masters) this can confuse new players. The place to buy electro is at the bottom of the island and behind a rock. Impel Down (Jail) Quests: * Warden ** Req. lvl 200 ** Defeat 1 Warden ** Reward: *** B$6,000 *** 550,000 Exp. * Chief Warden ** Req. lvl 225 ** Defeat 1 Chief Warden ** Reward: *** B$10,000 *** 650,000 Exp. * Flamingo ** Req. lvl 250 ** Defeat 1 Flamingo ** Reward: *** B$15,000 *** 1,300,000 Exp. Colosseum Quests: * Toga Warrior ** Req. lvl 225 ** Defeat 7 Toga Warriors ** Reward: *** B$7,000 *** 600,000 Exp. * Gladiator ** Req. lvl 275 ** Defeat 9 Gladiators ** Reward: *** B$7,500 *** 800,000 Exp. Volcano Quests: * Rev. Soldier ** Req. lvl 300 ** Defeat 9 Revolutionary Soldiers ** Reward: *** B$8,250 *** 900,000 Exp. * Rev. Spy ** Req. lvl 330 ** Defeat 8 Revolutionary Spys ** Reward: *** B$8,500 *** 1,250,000 Exp. * Magma Admiral ** Req. lvl 350 ** Defeat Magma Admiral ** Reward: *** B$15,000 *** 2,000,000 Exp. Neptune Kingdom Quests: * Fishman Warrior ** Req. lvl 375 ** Defeat 8 Fishman Warriors ** Reward: *** B$8,750 *** 1,500,000 Exp. * Fishman Commando ** Req. lvl 400 **Health: 4602.1 ** Defeat 9 Fishman Commandos ** Reward: *** B$9,000 *** 1,900,000 Exp. * Fishman Jones ** Req. lvl 425 ** Defeat Fishman Jones ** Reward: *** B$15,000 *** 2,600,000 Exp. Upper Yard Entrance Quests: * God's Guard ** Req. lvl 450 ** Kill 7 God's Guards ** Reward: *** B$8,750 *** 2,400,000 Exp. * Shanda ** Req. lvl 475 ** Defeat 9 Shandas ** Reward: *** $B9,000 *** 2,700,000 Exp. * Wysper ** Req. lvl 500 ** Defeat Wysper ** Reward: *** B$15,000 *** 3,300,000 Exp. Upper Yard Quests: * Divine Squad ** Req. lvl 525 ** Defeat 8 Divine Squads ** Reward: *** B$9500 *** 3,200,000 Exp. * Divine Soldier ** Req. lvl 550 ** Defeat 8 Divine Soldiers ** Reward: *** B$9,750 *** 3,800,000 Exp. * God Enel ** Req. lvl 575 ** Defeat God Enel ** Reward: *** B$20000 *** 4,800,000 Exp.. Water 7 Quests: * Galley Pirate ** Req. lvl 625 ** Defeat 8 Galley Pirates ** Reward: *** B$10,000 *** 4,500,000 Exp. * Galley Captain ** Req. lvl 650 ** Defeat 9 Galley Captains ** Reward: *** B$10,000 *** 6,000,000 Exp. * Cyborg ** Req. lvl 675 ** Defeat Cyborg ** Warnings: Rocket, super fart, and super pulse ** Reward: *** B$20,000 *** 8,500,000 Exp. There are currently 13 places which you can visit in Blox Piece world. This is an old map. = Trivia * There is a map on Snow Island near the Spawn Misc. Category:Locations Category:Islands